Ultraman Belial
"Mine." —Ultraman Belial after he kills Alien Zarab Ultraman Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed and pride corrupted his senses and he tried to take the Plasma Spark to become more powerful, and to make a universal New Order under his reign. He failed miserably, because he couldn't stand the Plasma Spark's power and was exiled by the other ultras. He fled to a barren planet, where Alien Reiblood forcibly merged with him. He is considered the first evil Ultra from the Land of Light, and is powerful enough to take down hordes of regular Ultramen.After he was defeated by Ultraman Zero, he formed his own empire with a scar in another universe, but he met with Zero, and was defeated once and for all. History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Beginning "Marie, watch as I' will become the Emperor of the Galaxy!" —Ultraman Belial to Marie In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a imitated Ultra Warrior, but he was consumed mentally by greed and pride, and decided to take the Plasma Spark to obtain the power enough to control the entire universe. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power, the Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiliated from the Land of Light to a moon, where Alien Reiblood appeared, Belial asked who he was, and, after proclaiming himself the one that reigns over the universe, he went help him and merge with Belial, even if it was against Belial's will. After the union finished, and both became one, Belial lost his Ultra Warrior spirit, and became pure evil, Reiblood gave him the Giga Battle Nizer, and with his army of 100 monsters attacked the Land of Light for revenge, he arrived and was receiving orders from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, and Mother of Ultra, after dueling with Father of Ultra and defeated him, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonors the Land of Light, and sealed him in a prison, that became the moon of the Land of Light, and trapped the Giga Battlenizer in the Valley of Flames. Battle in the Land of Light Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultraman heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Gig , Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80.]]a Battle Nizer in the scar he had when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and vioelntly attacked her, defeating her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Ultraman Taro appeared and risked his life to safe his parents, Belial din't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the Planet dark, and every Ultra being(but Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius) were left helplessly frozen, with only a bit of light being saved by Taro, and Belial went to the Monster Graveyard. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters. However, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Rei and Mebius arrived at the scene. Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei, after Rei said who he was, Belial told him that they were brothers, and they both should unite and rule the universe as they wish, but Rei denied his request, and Belial somewhat angry, released all his 100 monsters, and the Ultras started fighting against his army, while Belial was watching over the Plasma Spark. Eventually Belial attacked all the Ultras with an electric beam form his Giga Battle Nizer, weakening them. Belial turned to Rei and told him to unleash his true power, Belial gathered his dark reiyonix energy in his hand, and after slapping away Reimon, the young Reiyonix was consumed by the darkness of Reiblood, and entered Burst Mode changing Gomora aswell. The Ultramen started to fight Gomora, but Gomora used the Super Oscillating Wave at Seven, weakening him a lot. At a certain point during the battle, ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Belial fought Dyna, and evetually tossed him away, and ordered all monsters to attack. Belial shot a beam that would kill all of ZAP SPACY, angry that they had freed Rei from the darkness, Seven runs and gives his life to save the humans, and before he fell, he sent his Eye Slugger towards the planet where his son was training, and falls unconscious. The Last Hope The battle raged on, with the monsters almost winning, a strong Emerium Ray came from the sky, killing hordes of monsters, and a being surrounded by light grabs Seven and carries him to a safe zone. Seven tells him that he has all grown up, and dies. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, surrounded by anger because of the death of his father, reveals himself to be Ultraman Zero and starts to finish of the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeats him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, a earthquake occurs, and the souls of the monsters and Belial became one: Beryudora, a huge monster made of a fusion of all the monsters and Belial. Victory and Revival The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and gave him a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, he slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would come back, and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster explodes, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, in a huge rock located in an unknown place in space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light, and Belial was far from gone... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial "''The universe shall be mine for now!" —Kaiser Belial In this film, Belial returns as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, controlling a new army of robotic soliders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquers the world Esmeralda in another universe and injects Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds with the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial plans to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero with his Ultimate Force Zero, transforming into his Arch form only to be sealed by Ultimate Zero. Forms, Statistics and Powers As an Ultraman fused with a Reiblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King and Zero have been able to defeat him. With a Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Reiblood energy through his claws, Belial can inject this energy into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. - Kaiser Belial= Kaiser Belial Ultraman Belial come back with new form, which is Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial now shown with a red blood cape and also has a scar make by Ultraman Zero. However, Belial doesn't has Giga Battle Nizer, he now shown with new powerful technique that don't use Giga Battle Nizer. The move are: *Dark Specium Ray: A Specium Ray attack by crossing the arms in an +-shape, augmented with reiblood energy give it a black and red electricty appearance instead of the look of the normal beam. *Kaiser Belial Claw: Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a "Belial Virus," corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. *Kaiser Belial Ripper: When his claws are extended, Kaiser Belial can create Red Cresent-shaped Shockwaves that can incease physical attacks that involve his claws. - Arch Belial= Arch Belial Arch Belial (アークベリアル - Āku Beriaru) is a monstrous form that Ultraman Belial takes in his battle against Ultraman Zero. Subtitle: Great Galactic Emperor (超銀河大帝 - Chō Gigna Taitei) *Powers/Abilities **Dark Specium Beam: Arch Belial can fire a more powerful version of his Dark Specium Ray from his mouth, it is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. *History Unwilling to lose to Ultraman Zero again. Ultraman Belial flees to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he has harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) convertting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. With his new, more massive body. Arch Belial tries to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glenfire reappears and rescues Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces have ravaged from before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his Friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Dark Specium Beam, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to death. However with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered into become Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and sealed by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack impaling him through the chest then turned into crystal where is sealed. Trivia *Arch Belial's original name was originally going to be called "Tyrant Belial." *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain in good condition and was incredible fragile during filming due to the costume being create behind schedule. *Arch Belial's appaerance is similar to Spacegodzilla. }} Trivia *Belial is named after Belial, one of the four princes of Devil. *The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial is the first and only evil Ultra coming from the Land of Light from the Showa universe. *Both of Belial's Forms would be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Ultraman Belial also count as Reionyx, since he a fusion of Alien Reiblood and himself. Quotes * "Im Back!" -Belial to the residents of the Land of Light- * "Revive! Monsters!" -Belial reviving monsters at the Monster Graveyard- * "Amusing." -Belial defeating Father of Ultra and Ultraman Taro- Gallery File:Belial_initial_(1).jpg|Ultraman Belial before his fusion Ultrmn Belial.png|Belail after the Reiblood Ksr Bll.png|Belial as he appeared in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire BelialFinalForm.png|Belial's Final form: Arch Belial, it is easy to notice his similarities to Zilla and Space Godzilla. UltramanBelial;.png|Arch Belial is very enormous and extremely powerful. Belial'sArmy.png|Belial with his army Merchandise Action Figures Bandai has released Ultraman Belial in their Ultra Monster Series, and Arch Belial's aswell. It's released together in 2010 along with a Beryudora figure. Bandai has also release the "good" Ultraman Belial form. The evil Ultraman Belial figure comes accompained with the Giga Battlenizer. Bandai is also releasing their new figure series called "Super Dramatic Sound", where a figure of Belial was also released. Bandai EX Arch Belial.jpeg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Arch Belial Bandai EX Evil Ultraman Belial.JPG|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Ultraman Belial (Evil) Bandai EX Good Ultraman Belial.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Ultraman Belial (Good) SPDS Ultraman Belial.JPG|Bandai Super Dramatic Sound Series DX Ultraman Belial (Evil) 6319155615 6d3738a57d.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Kaiser Belial Category:Ultras Category:Reiblood Category:Evil Ultras Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists